


nothing will change if you never choose

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [67]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, except with swords in place of actual communication, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Jaime left camp intending to practice his swordplay, and Brienne follows him.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: OTP Drabble Project [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	nothing will change if you never choose

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I almost tried to dig up a copy of ASOIAF to figure out if this was remotely in-character, considering I read these books years ago... but then I decided I didn't care enough, lol. But I'll probably read the rest of the series if GRRM ever publishes 'em, if only to see if he treated these two better than the TV show did...
> 
> Title is from "Who Do You Love" by Marianas Trench, [the lyrics of which](https://genius.com/Marianas-trench-who-do-you-love-lyrics) I find especially apropos for Jaime and the decisions that trouble him.

Jaime left camp intending to practice his swordplay. Instead he chops at a tree trunk over and over, shaking with fury and grief. Chips of wood fly as he gasps for breath — it will take hours with a whetstone to smooth away the nicks in his blade.

A figure approaches in his peripheral vision. Despite her size, Brienne is remarkably stealthy.

“Have you come to mock me?" he mutters, fingers clenching on the hilt of his sword.

"I came to spar with you," Brienne says impassively. "I would offer more challenge than a tree, at least."

"Don't flatter yourself, wench."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
